The Vines That Bind Us Together
by LesxMiserables
Summary: Do you wish to die a painful death and wake once again to live a life of immortality?


  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Sailor Moon characters nor will I ever.A/N- I haven't decided if I should write more chapters or just leave this as a one-shot. But if I do decide to upload more chapters it will take place in the present.  
  
_Through the Heavens above  
and the Purgatories of Hell  
Where ever life may lead me  
I will find you, My love  
- Anonymous  
_  
The Vines That Bind Us Together  
Prologue  
_  
'Heavens above Help me, I've fallen for an immortal, an immortal that sleeps during the day and wakes at night to feed on the blood of humans, I tried to erase him from my memory but my heart has other plans, I know its forbidden for my race and royalty to have anything to do with these so called creatures but my heart longs for him, my heart longs for Endymion. I dream about him every night since the first day I met him in the Darkened forest I was childish to have left the palace for a night of wandering. If I had not met him that day I wonder how my life would have been now. Would I have still stayed in the dark corners of my room and not speak my mind when the servants would talk bad about my father and mother for what they have done to their own children, they shielded us from the pain of the outside world. Only to be broken when the castle was once taken by surprise by rebels, That day I had experienced pain and sorrow for the first time, for my older brother was brutally murdered in front of me and my siblings our parents had came to late to save the heir to the Throne. Now I Princess Serenity Stravulski of Talica must take the Throne, but I do not feel for the human race since I have meet Endymion. I want to rule with Endymion my one and only true love...Prince of the Valcian Vampires'  
_  
"Where are you going sister Today's your coronation ceremony" said a girl of 17  
  
"I'm leaving Deme, I'm leaving, I'm leaving this dreaded place" sobbed Serenity  
  
"But you cant leave who will take the crown if you leave, You have to fulfill your royal duties" screamed Deme  
  
"Cant you see I cant rule if I do not feel for the people of Talica!" screamed Serenity  
  
"If you leave here then who will protect me from Bordian I do not wish to marry him! Nor do I wish to take over the throne! Don't leave me!" screamed Deme  
  
"Do you wish to follow me? Do you wish to die a painful death and wake once again to live a life of immortality? You cant follow me your needed here and as much as you hate me you have to take over the throne" said Serenity  
  
"Fine have it your way" said Deme with a smirk on her face as she walked out of the room _'Hahaha once you die in the hands of one of our guards I wonder what your Love will do, he'll forget you and come after me of course, Endymion will be mine!'_ Deme thought  
_  
'I'll miss you Deme, as much as you hate me for doing this you'll always be my sister even though you are not of Royal blood'_ Serenity thought in her mind as she ran over to her Balcony and started to climb down a vine  
  
"She has escaped! Serenity has escaped!!!!! To the forest Guards to the Forest!!" screamed Deme  
  
"Yes Princess Deme" said a Guard  
  
"Find her and kill her" Deme whispered to a guard The Guard nodded and ran to the Forest  
  
Serenity heard the screams of Deme outside of the castle but before she got to hear the full sentence Serenity ran forward to the Forest. Within minutes Guards were everywhere chasing the Heir to the throne. Serenity ran as fast as her feet could go. Finally as things started to settle down Serenity could move no more she sat down her back to a tree. As Serenity's eyes closed slowly, she was unaware of the person only a few feet away suddenly she was pulled to her feet as she gasped in surprise. The guard smirked at her before she was pushed against the tree and stabbed in the stomach area.  
  
"Endymion!!!!" screamed Serenity clutching her stomach still up against the tree  
a flash of pain hit Endymion, which only meant Serenity, was in trouble.  
  
Before Lucifer could say anything else about the Dion, Endymion rushed over to his window and flew into the forest that separated Valcian and Talica, only to find a guard hovering over the body of his lover. Endymion grabbed the guard by his collar and sent him flying until the guard hit a tree with so much force it killed him. Endymion looked at Serenity who had blood all over her dress. It pained him to see her hurt that way. Endymion cradled Serenity  
  
"Endymion, help me" Serenity whispered as a single drop of tear fell on her face  
  
"Serenity keep your eyes opened you can't leave me now after all we've been through you promised me a family We were supposed to rule Valcian together remember!" screamed Endymion  
  
Endymion quickly put his mouth against the side of Serenity's neck and plunged his fangs in. Serenity slightly gasped before she died.  
  
"My Love I plunged in only slightly not enough to turn you into an Immortal but enough to ensure you Rebirth, Till then I will wait for you until you return to me"  
  
A/N- Review if you want more 


End file.
